


The Flower's Revelation

by EmmzyPlayz



Series: Dying Flower [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Deadlock Gang, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Talking, Training, Training Camp, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Your story with Jesse McCree continues, and you finally learn about your disease and what he's doing to you.





	The Flower's Revelation

A few days had passed since McCree had visited the Medbay and the burning in your chest had mostly ceased, but you were aware of the slight pains from time to time. You continued to write it off as you had too much work going on to worry over something that only occasionally hurt. You were currently watching the new recruits as they trained since Angela had been busy yet again. You glanced at the other senior members of their respective divisions who were also watching. Commander Morrison, Commander Reyes, and Agents Ghost and Genji Shimada. You smiled as Genji noticed you looking over at them, and he moved over to your side. “Angela busy again?” he asked.

 

“What no hello?” you teased. “Yes, she is.”

 

“My apologies,” he said. “So, see any recruits you have in mind for the Medical Division?”

 

“Angela had a few down for me to keep an eye out for. Any for Blackwatch you see?”

 

“Yeah, McCree is down their working with them, and Lena is working with a few for Overwatch’s Division.”

 

“I see,” you said as your eyes quickly picked out the cowboy, and you winced as that burning sensation bloomed in your chest with more force than the last time.

 

You coughed, clutching your chest, and Genji steadied you as you swayed. “(Y/n), are you alright?”

 

“I-I’m fine…” you stammered, and he glanced over at the others who eyed you somewhat worriedly.

 

“Shimada, why don’t you take (y/n) to get some water?” suggested Reyes, and he nodded.

 

“Yes sir,” he said before guiding you away from them and into the hallway. 

 

“You don’t have to come with, I can walk myself,” you said stubbornly, wincing again at the pain that shot through your chest.

 

He ignored you and led you to your room. You grumbled something as he told Athena to unlock it for you two, and she obeyed. He guided you inside and sat you on your bed before getting you a glass of water. When he returned, he handed it to you, and you thanked him. You took a sip, wincing as the burning sensation continued, but not as intensely. Genji was quiet as he sat beside you. He looked to be deep in thought, and you let him think as you drank more water. You had basically forgotten he was beside you till he spoke suddenly, “(Y/n)...you’ve known McCree for a long time, yes?”

 

You turned to him, “Yes, I have...we were best friends since childhood, we grew up in the Deadlock Gang together, and we joined Overwatch together...why do you ask?”

 

“Have you been...experiencing a...burning sensation in your chest when you think of him, or see him?”

 

“I...yes...wait how did you…?”

 

He sighed as he looked down at his hands, “Because I know exactly what’s wrong with you…”

 

“...I’m listening…” you said quietly.

 

“Have you heard of...Hanahaki Disease?”

 

“N...no…?”

 

“It’s a disease that originated in Japan,” he explained. “It makes the victim progressively get worse and cough up flowers as a result. Eventually, the flowers fill the lungs and the victim suffocates.”

 

“What? H-How can I stop it and how does this involve McCree?”

 

“Because he’s the main reason this is happening to you.”

 

“Wh...what?”

 

He sighed, “The disease is the result of...one-sided love, (y/n), and there are only three ways to stop it. Either the person you love must fall in love with you as well, you get a surgery to remove the petals that’ll remove your ability to love again, or...I think you know the last part.”

 

“Wait...you mean...one-sided love…?”

 

“Yes...since McCree is the source, it means that well...you’ve developed feelings for him. Maybe without realizing it yet, but you have…”

 

“I...I see…”

 

Thinking on it, you could see how Genji was right that you loved your best friend. He was quite handsome, and he had a wonderful personality. He was always there when you needed him, and he was always giving you a charming smile that seemed to melt away any negative feelings you had. Not only that, but he had beautiful coffee brown eyes that you adored. You blinked as Genji’s hand on your shoulder pulled you from your daydream. “I’m sorry I had to be the one to tell you this…” he apologized. “I’ll have to inform Angela if you don’t mind…”

 

“N-No, it’s fine I…I just need time to think,” you answered.

 

“I understand, I hope you decide soon. The disease will only progress.”

 

“Genji, what happens next…?”

 

“...The next stage you will cough up your first petal...please let me or Angela know as soon as you do. It’ll just progress from there to more petals until...you know,” said Genji, and you gulped before looking down at your hands.

 

He placed a hand over your own and squeezed lightly to try to comfort you. You bit your lip, and he sighed. “I wish there was more I could say to comfort you...but I can’t. I wish you luck. I’ll go speak with Angela now, I suggest you stay in here till the pain subsides…”

 

“Thank you, Genji…” you murmured as he left and once he was gone, you finally let the floodgates down and sobbed softly in silence.


End file.
